


50 Drabble Zo-San

by Selis



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, Drama, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Time Travel, add as they continue, angust, but not only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selis/pseuds/Selis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble series of Zo-San.</p><p>01- He knew they were strong, but the urgency to know the fate of his Nakama was pushing him to give all of himself to get rid as quickly as possible of all his opponents. Taking it to the limit.<br/>Sweat and another sticky substance dripping from his forehead. Blood. It was blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Drabble Zo-San

**Author's Note:**

> My English is not very good, I apologize for any errors that may occur.

The enemies coming from all directions, preventing the view of his fellow.  
No matter how many fell under the power of its blades, many others took the place, regardless of doing the same fate.  
He could not see the others. They were all well? They were together? They were injured?  
He knew they were strong, but the urgency to know the fate of his Nakama was pushing him to give all of himself to get rid as quickly as possible of all his opponents. Taking it to the limit.  
Sweat and another sticky substance dripping from his forehead. Blood. It was blood.  
He was surrounded, but he knew little of it belonged to him.  
He was of his opponents. Marines.  
A cry distracted him from his thoughts, bringing the fight that raged around him.  
Spun around, noticing for the first time was not alone. His companions were behind him. He too is struggling with a huge number of enemies.  
It was a moment.  
She heard him get to his right, but it was too late to dodge it.  
A knife smeared with blood, his blood came out of his chest, blocking his breathing.  
He heard screams. Enemies, friends, all screaming for something, but he could not understand them. It was as if they were speaking a language unknown to him.  
There was a thud and a muffled. He understood that it was he to do so. His legs had given way to its weight. He did not feel even longer legs.  
It was as if his whole body had been removed from his consciousness.  
His vision was blurring, bad.  
He knew he had to stay awake, he could not let go, even if the darkness was intensifying the edges of his vision. He had to stay awake, he had to wait his Nakama, yes, they would have arrived early.  
He knew it, they had a doctor among them. He knew that the child was the best, they had sewn a lot of times to him, the cook and the captain.  
What was his name?  
He frowned.  
She could not remember.  
How was that possible? Were his Nakama. His family.  
Why he could not remember their faces? Their voices?  
Something was shaking.  
It was dark around him. When he closed his eyes?  
\- ZORO! ZORO? -  
A voice called him. It was far away. Who was?  
Why he could not remember that voice?  
\- EHI ZORO! Stupid Marimo open your eyes! Do not you dare die! You hear me? ZORO? -  
I narrowed my eyes, the light blinded me, but through the haze was able to catch a glimpse of blond hair.  
What was that? An eyebrow? How strange. He was -

 

He opened his eyes suddenly. The forehead beaded with sweat, his throat dry.  
He sighed wearily, ruffling his hair with one hand.  
The dream again.  
How many times had he done? Thousands imagined.  
It was from when he was little that dream tormented him, preventing him from sleeping for more than a few consecutive nights.  
As a child she thought it was the result of his subconscious, and watching too many movies, but now it was different.  
It was as if to remind him of something. Something important that he had forgotten.  
He felt, whenever he woke up, a painful sensation in the chest.  
And a huge sense of loss, that made him want to cry like one of those girls in romantic movies.  
It was frustrating.  
He hated feeling that way. But he had no desire to see a shrink.  
Surely he would have laughed behind. A grown man, unable to deal with a stupid dream.  
He turned his head to the alarm, and snorted dejected. The seven-thirty.  
He would not have to get up for another hour, but did not want to go back to sleep. Not after that dream.  
He stretched under the warm quilt, reactivating circulation in the legs. Shuddering at the memory of the dream. He remembered no more sentirsele, legs. It was probably due to the circulation. He used to sleep in the positions and in the strangest places.  
Well, now he was awake. He might as well do something before going to work.  
He got out of bed, took a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and after a brief stop at the bathroom tied his shoes, and then leave the house with only his MP3 in tow.  
Running had always helped clear his head, and it was a good warm up before work.  
Working in a gym was not really his dream job, but the pay was good, and allowed him to be able to go to training when he wanted without any cost.  
He walked down the driveway behind the house, and then cross the road semi-deserted. It was a quiet her. Far from the big city, but not too much to have to take public transportation if you were in a hurry.  
It had a nice park nearby with a small lake inside, where the ducks splashing quiet waiting for the arrival of the children that every day brought him the leftover bread from the night before.  
It was not difficult to get there, only a few streets separated her home from the park. He could see it from the window of his small room as unfounded, but as every time he wanted to go there, the streets were changing before his eyes, and he was inexplicably to walk more than he had to.  
This day seemed no different from the others, turned right at the next street, knowing that almost reached its destination, but instead of advancing his way collided with another person, only to drop both on hard concrete .  
\- AHI. What the hell says the brain Marimo? - He shouted an angry voice from under him.  
\- Sorry I did not see yo- Hey! To whom you gave the Marimo, ero-cook ?? - He shouted without thinking, can raise their eyes towards those who had accidentally hit.  
His eyes widened at what he saw. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a curious eyebrow curled.  
Did you know him? He knew he know. But he had never seen in his life.  
Yet. That feeling of loss that had gripped that morning had returned. Stronger than before.  
I knew though. She had seen him in passing all his life, every time just before waking.  
A puff him riprestare attention to this.  
\- Have you ever lost anywhere stupid Marimo. No wonder it took so long to find you. - She sighed the blonde with a sad smile to abbellirgli his features.  
\- San..ji? -


End file.
